


it's just a spark but it's enough (to keep me going.)

by rosecoloredsoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference from Real Life, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, THATS RIGHT YOU HEARD IT WONCHEOL IS HERE, caution: i havent written in so long, got talent!au, late night writing ish, more tags will be added as the story develops!, sorry i'll go bye, wonwoo&jihoon is oldish cheol is young ok bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoloredsoon/pseuds/rosecoloredsoon
Summary: seungcheol rides the biggest roller-coaster life offers with the hardships of fame and love along the rails the moment he steps into the world of stardom. he hopes he doesn't fall off.





	1. audition.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the writing, aaaAAAH.
> 
> which also means: this is my first time writing AND POSTING after a while now... it could be about two years now,, so please, if there are any errors or the writing style isn't good like how you'd like it to be, i'm sorry and pls bear with me >~<
> 
> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pchybuns) bros

seungcheol knows himself that he doesn’t have any anxiety issues or anything, so why does just waiting backstage at korea’s— or rather yet the _world’s_ renown talent show —make it so hard for him just to breathe?

“you must be s.coups, right?” the backstage emcee asks, and seungcheol nods. the nervous boy glances down at the emcee’s shirt pocket, where a name tag with badly written handwriting that said “lee chan” had been pinned onto. “look at you, all sweating and nervous. don’t worry, dude! i already like you, so i bet the judges and crowd will too.”

biting his lip, seungcheol replies with a “ya think” that comes out probably a bit ruder than he intends, but he’s too nervous to think about that now when he realizes the act that had been performing has just finished performing and is now walking towards them with a look of major disappointment on her face, which obviously pressures seungcheol even more.

“it’s alright, girl. hopefully i’ll see you next year, hm?” chan says with not much sincerity in his voice, but the girl seems to buy it anyway and nods before walking off sadly. then he turns to seungcheol with a huge grin, patting him on the back while they both await the signal to get on stage.

when they do, chan gives seungcheol a harder pat on the back, something that would most likely break his bones if he was a newborn baby, and tells him to break a leg and quickly says to not do it literally.

_okay, here we go._

walking on stage, in seungcheol’s mind, seems almost impossible for a moment, but the crowd’s cheering keeps him going until he stands on the marked star on the stage.

“hello gorgeous,” one of the female judges says, and the whole auditiorium (including seungcheol) erupts in laughter. “what’s your name and what will you be doing for us today?”

“ah, i’m choi seungcheol, but i’d rather be deemed as _s.coups_ onstage, and i’ll be rapping a song i wrote.”

“rapping, how interesting. even more upon knowing that you wrote it yourself,” the judge retorts with a grin on her face, all the while eyeing seungcheol. “is this a full-time thing for you, s.coups?”

seungcheol tries forming the most non-nervous smile as he answers, “i wish.”

squinting, the woman points out, “you seem very nervous.”

“yeah, i kind of am… sorry.”

“no it’s alright!” she replies with a hearty chuckle, and giving seungcheol a look that sends a shiver down his spine, which didn’t feel too good. “best of luck to you, s.coups, and please— blow us away.”

seungcheol nods again, and he starts thinking if he was probably shaking his brain too much from nodding, but pushes the peculiar thought aside, giving chan a hasty glimpse as an indication to start playing the music. soon enough, the first beat comes in, and seungcheol (tries to) immerse himself into the music, and he puts up the microphone to his lips and begins to rap away the self-written lyrics.

the auditorium is quiet at first, and seungcheol has no idea what they’re thinking, since he’s closed his eyes and has completely immersed himself into the song. but when the crowd begins to cheer and clap along to the song, that’s when he only realizes he’s _actually auditioning in one of the hugest talent shows ever and he’s probably making a fool of himself by making weird expressions or something else unusual._

before long, he reaches the last line of his song, and after rapping it, he opens his eyes to find the whole audience and three out of four judges on their feet, cheering loudly. seungcheol should be smiling and thinking he’s done a great job, but he’s not when his mind focuses completely on what he’s done wrong and why that last judge isn’t standing, clapping, and even smiling.

“you don’t like it, jihoon-ah?” the female judge who talked earlier asks, eyeing the shorter male with slight irritation. “he did good.”

“he did good, not great.” jihoon snaps back, and it stabs seungcheol right in the heart, because seungcheol himself knows that jihoon was one of the few other reasons why he came to audition; because he believed he could impress his all-time favourite producing artist. “you have potential in song writing, but not in rapping.”

seungcheol has the abrupt burning urge to protest, but he holds himself back and let the indifferent judge have his way to breaking down his self-esteem and courage, all the while disappointing everyone else’s mood with harsh criticism, because jihoon is after all: more professional and experienced than seungcheol.

“what do you mean, hyung?” another male judge who sits on one end of the judge panel speaks up. “i think s.coups did a great job, and that’s coming from a rapper myself.”

jihoon glares at the brunette for a moment before speaking up, “ _you_ think so-“

“it’s his opinion, it’s okay,” seungcheol says quickly, afraid both the male judges may suddenly tear each other’s faces off, because that looks like what’s about to go down. “i-i’m okay with it.”

the obsidian-haired judge soon quiets down after that, shaking his head. “i’m sorry, s.coups— jihoon must be having a bad day today. i totally believe that you have the potential for both song writing and rapping.”

“thank you.” seungcheol replies, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“now we vote!” the other female judge that hadn’t spoken the whole time finally chirps. “jihoon?”

the judge bites his lip (and it probably sets seungcheol’s weird imagination on fire) and he sighs. “to prove wonwoo that i am _not_ under the weather at all, i’m gonna give you a yes this time. but please, if we see you next time, i better be impressed.”

“i don’t think there’s a need for an if, jihoon,” wonwoo smiles and the next thing seungcheol knows, he’s pressed the golden buzzer.

_oh my god, did he just-_

seungcheol feels the gold confetti tickle his nose as they fall from above, and suddenly he’s choking on happy tears and hugging the judge.

“now we’ll definitely see you next time, hm? by the way,” the male says, catching seungcheol’s attention when he slips a hand into the male’s. “call me wonwoo, and here’s a little secret. don’t give it to anyone, alright?”

seungcheol, confused, just nods while giving the judge a sincere smile while looking at his hand to find a small folded piece of paper, then stuffing it into his back pocket. “thank you so much, this will really help me to achieve my dreams.”

the other, now deemed as wonwoo to seungcheol, returns the smile. “always, seungcheol.”

and seungcheol isn’t sure, but did wonwoo just _wink at him?_

_no, you’re having crazy thoughts._ the raven-haired male thinks, shaking his head before giving the audience one last happy grin and wave before leaving the stage and heading home.

once he reaches his car and settles in comfortably, he remembers the paper given to him earlier and hurriedly fishes it out of curiosity. unfolding it, he finds it to have numbers on it and a sentence that said ‘ _call me sometime, maybe i can help you improve on your rapping ;)’_ in admirably sophisticated handwriting.

then it hit seungcheol.

_did this guy just give me his number?_


	2. phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo ayo. 
> 
> by the way! i published this same story on wattpad, in case you guys found this story online but wanted to read it offline too, on your phone! am i not so thoughtful. haa jk ;-;
> 
> same username, same title. go check it out kiddos!
> 
> kudos are appreciated as well~

“he did what?!”

“i know,” seungcheol exclaims, raising his hands in the air dramatically with the folded piece of paper in his hand before flopping down upon his flatmate’s, otherwise known as mingyu, bed. “i still can’t believe it.”

seungcheol glances over at mingyu to find his chomping down on cookies he baked earlier after a long moment of silence. “i can’t believe the fact that you, of all people, got the number of my ever so favourite idol too. but- how do you even know if it’s real?”

“i didn’t ask for it, dummy. plus, he just gave it to me.”

“have you ever tried calling or texting it?”

“…no.”

“then let’s try it now!” the taller male declares, grabbing seungcheol’s phone from the dresser before typing in the passcode he memorized by heart. 

with wide eyes, seungcheol sits up almost immediately and snatches the phone from the other’s hands and finds mingyu had already pressed the call button.  _ how can this guy be so damn fast?! _

“KIM MINGYU YOU’RE SO DE-“

“hello?” a voice suddenly speaks from the phone and it makes seungcheol jump. 

_ how did i forget to end it too?!? _

“at this rate,” mingyu begins softly enough so that wonwoo, or whoever that may be, on the other end doesn’t hear. “there’s no point in turning back because you’ll just be rude if you hang up then wonwoo would regret ever giving you that golden buzzer.”

seungcheol knows that well enough even without mingyu having to tell him, so with shaky hands, he carefully picks up his phone and replies, “hi there. may i speak to mr. jeon please?”

“speaking, and i told you to just call me wonwoo,” the other elicits a chuckle on the end, and seungcheol definitely recognizes that deep and mellow voice. “i didn’t know you’d actually call me. what’s up?”

“i- well, um…” suddenly at loss for words, seungcheol tries to find peace and the right words in his mind, which is a bit hard because seungcheol discerns he’s not much of an eloquent person. then mingyu, who’s thrashing his arms around like a maniac just to catch his attention, mouths something to seungcheol. “you said i’d call if i wanted some rapping lessons right?” 

a soft hum was heard from the other end. “yes, i did. you need some?”

“y-yes please.”

“honestly,” wonwoo begins, clearing his throat a little afterwards. “you’re good enough for me to give you lessons, seungcheol.”

“…but you wrote on the paper-“

“it was simply an excuse for you to call me. let me tell you this seungcheol: i’m quite interested in you.”

that obviously takes seungcheol aback a little bit, breath hitched in his throat.  _ me, of all people? _

then he realizes he said that out loud when he hears wonwoo laugh on the other end. “yes, you of all people. if you don’t mind, maybe we could be… friends?”

“that’s… great,” seungcheol then remembers mingyu’s existence when he looks up from his lap to find his flatmate glaring somewhat viciously at him, since the call was on speaker mode. mingyu gives him the kind of stare that screamed  _ i-swear-to-god-seungcheol-if-you-don’t-involve-me-in-this-i’m-not-cooking-for-you-anymore.  _ “i… hold that thought, i just remembered this flatmate of mine really loves your music.”

after a brief moment of silence, wonwoo speaks up, “oh? it’s nice to know someone you’re acquainted with enjoys something i produce, but there’s him and the other fans out there, and you’re the only one i’m fascinated by for now.”

_ for now? what’s that supposed to mean? _

seungcheol offers mingyu another worried glance, still getting the same glare as he did earlier. “i… okay.”

“so, how about we maybe meet up for coffee or something this week? my schedule isn’t so tight.” wonwoo suggests suddenly, and seungcheol doesn’t know what to say until he speaks up again. “that is, if you actually like coffee.”

“no, i do! i just, this really is so sudden, wonwoo.” seungcheol responds nervously, fidgeting with the hem of his long sleeves at the same time. “yesterday, you give me the golden buzzer  _ and  _ your number, and in less than 24 hours, you ask me to a coffee… hangout.” 

mingyu catches the hesitation and, like the best friend he is, he knows seungcheol was almost going to say  _ date _ . 

after a brief moment of silence, wonwoo speaks up, “you’re right, i may be too fast. just… um, message me then if you’re up for the offer? it’ll stay standing until you reject it anyway, haha.”

seungcheol keeps quiet for a moment, rethinking the situation as he glances at mingyu with a worried look, mouthing, “should i do this?”

mingyu shrugs. “if you want to, then go ahead.”

“i’ll…” seungcheol begins again, teeth sinking into his inner cheek. “i’ll accept your offer, wonwoo-ssi.”

a small  _ yes! _ could be heard on the other line, and it makes the raven-haired boy grin. “you won’t regret it, seungcheol. and i did say to call me wonwoo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. pls yell at [me](https://twitter.com/pchybuns)


End file.
